comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Invaders: United Volume 1 08
Aftermath is the final issue of Invaders: United Chapter 8 - Aftermath S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, London, England, June 1, 1942, 9:30 Hundreds gather for the empty-casket funeral of Captain America. He gave his life for the good of humanity. He was buried beside Bucky's empty coffin and where Namor's used to be before they found him alive and well. He survived the shot and had spent the last few days in Atlantis healing. "Good job, soldier," Nick Fury said silently to himself. The day finally came. The day that millions believed wasn't possible. The day Captain America died. Or was it? A little while later... Steve Rogers awoke in a bed. The first thing he noticed was the ceiling. As he sat up, he looked around at what seemed like a small (1940's) hospital room. The small radio on the side of the bed was tuned into a baseball game. He looked down and he was no longer in uniform, he was in hospital clothes. He wondered how he got here. The last thing he remembered was blowing up. A nurse walked in with a tray. "Oh good," she said. She had an American accent. "You're awake. You've been asleep for a long time, I was beginning to worry." She set the tray down on the table beside the bed. "Where am I?" Steve asked her. "Manhattan Hospital," she answered. "But I was in Europe," he protested. "How did I get here?" "They found you out on a battlefield unconscious. They rushed you back here and here you are." Steve then took a look around the room, taking in everything, and quickly looked back at her. "That baseball game. It's not new. I was at that game." He saw that she got kind of nervous at this remark. "Who are you? Where am I actually?" The woman hesitated for a second then started talking into the collar of her shirt. "Sir, we have a problem here." Steve didn't like the sound of that and he jumped out of bed and rushed for the door. He go outside and there were guards pointing guns at him. He took them all out and ran out of the building. He reached the streets and was nearly run over by a taxi. He stood in the middle of the road looking at the new, metallic skyscrapers that he had never seen before. That's when a man approached him. "Hello, Steve," the man said. He was a bald black man with an eyepatch that reminded him of someone. "Who are you," Steve asked him. "Where am I? Really?" "You're in New York, New York, USA," The man said. "You've been asleep for longer than you think." "How long?" "The year is 2014, Soldier," he replied. "And as for me? I'm Nick Fury." "But that's impossible." Steve tried to take it all in. "I knew Nick Fury. You're not Nick Fury." "You knew my father." The man explained. "Way back in the 1940's. But you're not there anymore, Steve. You're here in the modern day. The war's over. We won. And as for the earth as a whole..." Nick Fury smiled." Welcome to a larger world." The End. Captain America will return in "Operation: Avengers". Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Bluehunter16 Category:Created by Bluehunter16 Category:Invaders: United Category:Earth-BH16 Comic Issues